Bad End Friends
by PandaFi
Summary: This the story of Bipper, Beast!Wirt, and Ice Finn. They come together as a group. This is the story of the Bad End Friends. Some BipperxBeast!Wirt
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys. So this is my first Fanfiction and would love to know how I did. It does follow original story lines in the beginning but I've changed it to kinda go along with Bad End Friends. My inspiration was because, well, for one, I love Bad End Friends. Secondly, I can never find a lot of stories or Fanfics that actually show a story line, I only know what I've heard, but I'm gonna try to do my best with this. Thanks for reading!**

Bad End Friends

Chapter One: Bipper's beginning

"Passwords, passwords." He muttered, he was still frustrated that Mabel had ditched on him. "Mabel. Is. Useless." He let out a yawn when the computer spoke.

"TOO MANY FAILED ENTRIES." It beeped. "INITIATE DATA ERASE IN FIVE MINUTES."

A five minute timer appeared on the screen. 5:00

"No, no, no!" Dipper gripped the sides of the laptop. "I'm gonna lose everything?! I only have one more try?!"

Suddenly, Bill Cipher burst through the window, his hands glowing from blue flame.

"Well, well." He teased. "Some one's looking desperate."

"Thought I told you to leave me alone!" Dipper snapped.

"I can help ya kid." Bill said again. "You just need to hear out my demands."

4:00

"Ugh." Dipper grunted. "What crazy thing do you want anyways?"

"All I want is a puppet."

"A puppet?" Dipper was skeptical. "What are you playing at?"

"Everyone loves puppets!" He joked. "And it looks to me you have a surplus."

"I don't know man." He said. "Those are Mabel's."

"Seems to me one puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets you want to know." He pointed. "Besides, what has your sister done for you lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And what has she ever returned the favor?"

30 seconds.

"Tick-tock kid." Bill held out his flaming hand.

"Just one puppet?" He looked at the countdown. "Fine!" Dipper took his hand, the deal was made. "So, what puppet are you gonna take, anyway?"

"Hmm, let's see…" He looked around. "Eenie, meenie, minie, YOU!"

"What?!"

Dipper's soul was torn from his body, he was nothing but a floating invisible ghost now.

"What? This can't be happening!" Dipper knew he had screwed up. "What did you do to my body?!"

His body stood, how was that possible? Dipper's eyelids opened and revealed to yellow eyes with black slit-like pupils.

"Sorry kid, but you're my puppet now." Bill, in Dipper's body, laughed as he destroyed the laptop, walking towards the stairs.

"This can't be happening!"

"Now I just need to destroy your journal."

The next hour was filled with pain, though Dipper couldn't feel it, Bill had stabbed, crushed, and bruised his body.

"You'll never find my journal!" Dipper promised.

"Hey Dipper I'm borrowing your journal for the play, thank bye." Dammit Mabel…

"Sure, sounds great." Bill spoke. "I'll see you at the performance."

"Wait, Mabel, don't listen to him!" Dipper yelled. She couldn't hear him though, he was alone.

"Without a vessel to possess you're basically a ghost. Nobody can see or hear you, have fun kid."

"I'm gonna stop you Bill!"

"But how you gonna stop me." Bill asked. "If you don't exist." Wendy drove off with his body, Bill laughing.

Dipper flew all through town to get to the theatre, people had just started taking seats. Bill and Mabel were deep in conversation.

"Where'd you put my journal again?" Bill asked.

"It's a prop for the big wedding scene." She said. "I still need a reverend though."

Bill, in Dipper's body jumped up. "What if I play the reverend?" He offered. "I mean, some ones gotta hold that journal, right?"

"Great!" Mabel said. "Let's go."

"Shit Mabel!" Dipper followed the two onto the stage, where Bill went to get into costume, but Mabel looked towards the puppeteer, butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

The show began.

It was a rather cliché story, but people enjoyed it anyways, which is probably the biggest mystery.

Bill, as Dipper, approached Grendel. "Where's that journal by the way?" He asked.

"It's up in the wedding cake, but that doesn't come down for a while, so hold your horses!" He quickly ran off retrieving the journal

"Oh, I'll hold my horses." He responded, even though the girl had turned. "I'll hold them."

Dipper hovered to Grendel. "HEY!" But he still wasn't heard. "What did Bill say, I needed a vessel? Where would I find a puppet, this is useless!"

An intermission was announced, and Mabel retreated to her dressing room where she tried to calm herself by drinking some water. Dipper's lost soul waited by her in defeat, wishing there was some way to reach out to her.

In a sudden movement, Dipper's body swung open the dressing room door.

"Hey, Shooting Star." Bill held out the journal in Dipper's hand, quickly setting it aflame and letting it burn. "You lost kid."

"Dipper?!" She gasped. "Why would you…no, Dipper, you didn't…"

"Yeah he did." Bill laughed.

"But why?" Mabel was crying. "Give him back! Bill give him back!"

"No can do Shooting Star." He smiled. "This family will soon be destroyed for good, I win, humans lose."

"How could this happen…"

"Well, time to rid of this body, once Dipper is dead and gone, nothing can get in my way." Bill pulled out a gun and pushed it to his head. "Show's over."

"No don't!" Mabel ran towards him.

"Stay away Shooting Star, or this whole auditorium goes down in flames!" Mabel stopped in her tracks. "Either way bro-bro here dies, don't take all these people down with him, get out."

Mabel fell to her knees, hands covering her sobbing face. "No…" She cried softly.

"Good Shooting Star." He put the gun back to Dipper's head. "Who would sacrifice everything for their dumb sibling?"

Mabel removed her hands, glaring at Bill with fiery eyes of pure hatred. She said something under her breath, it was nothing but a mumble.

"What was that Shooting Star?" Bill asked. "Couldn't hear you over the sound of inevitable death."

"I said…" She was shaking. "Dipper would!" She launched herself at Bill/Dipper, screaming.

"Don't do this Shooting Star." They were in a battle, on the ground rolling while fists and feed made contact.

"Stop this!" Dipper screamed, but only Bill could hear. The gun was held by both of them. "Don't hurt her! She did nothing."

"I'll kill everyone here dammit!" Bill yelled. "Hey Pine Tree, what do you call a shooting star covered in blood?"

Dipper was too concerned and scared to answer, so Bill answered for him.

"Mabel Pines."

A gun shot.

Shooting Star.

Covered in blood.

Her blood.

"No!" Dipper screamed, he went to her. "Fuck you Bill, go die, how could you do this, go to Hell! God dammit the blood won't stop! Someone help!"

"Nobody's coming Pine Tree." He was wrong though. A knock was heard and the blonde boy walked in.

"What the Hell." He turned to Bill/Dipper, who was laughing. "I knew something was off about you, but this?!"

"What are you gonna do about it?!" Bill mocked. "Throw a puppet at me?" Bill/Dipper shot the young man's foot, then ran out to the woods.

"Bill…" Dipper cried. "Bill Cipher…"

"What now, kid?" Bill asked. "You're awfully pushy ya know."

"Please…" He begged. "You can off me now, I'm not gonna stick around to see things play out, especially without Mabel."

Bill laughed. "Sorry kid, because of this mistake, plans have changed, and I need you alive for this."

"Why Bill, why us?!" He screamed.

"Reasons." He turned to a river nearby. "Let's go."

"Let's?!" Dipper shouted. "Why me?"

"Cause you tend to cause trouble." Bill sneered. "Come with me, or I go back for Stan, the janitor dude, and what was that girl's name, Wendy?"

"No!"

"Then follow me."

"Where are we going?"

He just turned away laughing, then, with no hesitation jumped into the water.

Into the Unknown.

AUTHORS NOTE

 **Hey guys**. **Next up is gonna be Chapter 2: Ice Finn's Beginning, then I'll finish with Wirt, if you have any comments, ideas, questions, message me or leave a comment. Once again thank you, BUY GOLD BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wirt's Beginning

"A light." Wirt pointed out to Beatrice.

"A lantern." She responded.

"Looks like the Woodsman's." He picked it up and looked at his surroundings, it was dark and sad, and he got a bad feeling in his stomach. He needed to find Greg. That's when he saw him.

"Greg!" He shouted. He ran to his brother. He was covered in branches from head to toe, trapped in a cage of wood. He looked weak, how would he survive? "Are you-"

"Wirt…" Greg muttered quietly.

"Oh Greg." Wirt said with relief.

"Wirt, I did it!" Greg announced. "I beat The Beast."

Greg coughed feebly, coughing out brown leaves that probably made his pain worse.

"Ah geez, the leaves are even growing inside of him…" Beatrice said with concern.

"No." Greg explained. "I was just eating leaves." He looked up at Wirt genuinely. "I'm sorry Wirt."

"No, no. Greg." Wirt started crying, he couldn't let Greg die, not now, not ever. "It's my fault we ended up here, everything's been my fault. I should've been more-"

"No." Greg interrupted. "I mean my rock facts rock."

"What?" Beatrice and Wirt said in unison.

"I-I stole it Wirt." Greg admitted. "From Mrs. Daniel's garden. I'm a stealer, and that's a rock fact."

"What? No." Wirt set down the lantern. "Greg, that doesn't matter."

"It does matter." Greg coughed. "You have to return for me, okay?"

"No!" Wirt pushed the rock back into Greg's hand. "You can give it to her yourself. Come on, we gotta get…" He lifted up Greg's frog. "Jason Funderberker home, right?" Wirt let out a small smile.

"Jason Funderberker!" Greg said softly and weakly. "The perfect frog name." At those words, Greg's eyes close and he became limp.

"Greg?" Wirt said quietly. ""Greg?!"

"Get him out of this, come on!" Beatrice started pulling at the tree barks.

"Yeah, yeah." Wirt responded, tear streaming down his face as he pulled at the branches. "Come on!"

"It's gonna be fine Wirt." Beatrice reassured.

His efforts were futile, the wood wouldn't budge. Beatrice and Wirt turned at the sound of the Woodsman falling into the snow.

"Give me my lantern." The Beast had appeared now, all anyone could see of him was his two eyes and a dark shadow.

"Your lantern?" Wirt responded.

"No way, we need this thing." Beatrice argued.

"Yeah, I'm keeping this." Wirt agreed. "I have to get Greg home."

"Your brother is too weak to go home." The Beast explained calmly. "He will soon be a part of my forest."

"I won't let that happen!" Wirt promised.

"Well then…" The Beast started. "Perhaps we better make a deal."

"A deal?"

"I can put his spirit in the lantern." The Beast offered. "As long as the flame stays lit, he will live on inside. Take on the task of lantern bearer or watch your brother perish."

Wirt weighed his options, confused on what to do.

"Come here…" The Beast said menacingly.

"Okay…" Wirt sighed.

"Wirt?!" Beatrice protested, but she was ignored.

"Wait." Wirt took a few steps back. "That's dumb."

"What…" The Beast said angrily.

"That's dumb." Wirt repeated. "I'm not just gonna wander around in the wood for the rest of my life, I would die or get killed, I'm not strong or powerful."

"I'm trying to help you." The Beast growled.

"You're not trying to help me." Wirt rebutted. "You just have some weird obsession with keeping this lantern lit, it's almost like, your soul is in this lantern."

"My daughter was never in there, was she…" The Woodsman muttered.

The Beast started wobbling around in anger, and soon all light was taken from Wirt's surroundings until it was only him and The Beast, he held the lantern close.

"Are you ready to see full darkness?" The Beast growled.

Wirt was afraid at first, then got an idea. He looked into the colored rings of Beast's eyes.

"Are you?" Wirt opened the lanterns small door and inhaled, ready to blow out the flame.

"Don't!" The Beast shouted in fear. Light returned, revealing Beatrice and the others. "Let me provide one more deal."

Wirt hesitated, taking a few steps back. "Fine…I'll listen." He held the lantern close.

"You said you didn't want to wander the woods in fear of death." The Beast started. "What if you had unimaginable power to protect yourself?"

"Boy…" The woodsman said feebly.

"Wirt…" Beatrice whined.

"What do you mean?" Wirt stepped forward. He was shaking and tearful at this point.

"If you leave, your brother will die, he will die from the cold, if you can even get him out of those branches. If I remove my soul from the lantern and put it in your body, you will be stronger than anything you can imagine. Hell, I don't even know the extent of my powers. We will coexist, a team, we would be undefeatable. Think about it, you're smart Wirt. Join me and have power, or watch Gregory die a painful death."

Wirt looked back at Greg. He was so pale, so pained, it hurt to see him in such misery. He looked at the ground, he made his decision.

"O-okay Beast…" He met The Beast's colorful eyes. "Just make sure Greg stays alive!"

"Wirt!" Beatrice shouted. "You can't-"

"Beatrice." Wirt stated firmly. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed the bird scissors. "Go save your family, don't worry yourself with mine."

"But-"

"Beatrice. Please."

"Bring the lantern closer, but keep your hand on it." The Beast ordered, and Wirt obeyed. A shadowy hand reached out and grasped the top of the lantern, less than an inch from Wirt's hand. As soon as The Beast made contact, Wirt screamed. He could feel The Beast's soul enter his body. Branches sprouted from his head, antler like, but more terrifying. His eyes spun and twisted, and settled into the colored rings that were the Beast's eyes. A flash of light erupted from the lantern, and Wirt dropped it, luckily it landed softly, with the flame of Greg still lit inside. The power was overwhelming him, the light was blinding, but it suddenly went dark, he had passed out.

He awoke…sometime later. He didn't know how much time had passed.

 _"Two days."_ The Beast said from inside.

Nobody was around. Beatrice…the Woodsman…Greg. He was alone.

 _"You're not alone Wirt"_

That's right, he wasn't alone, he was sad, and defeated. He walked away when he saw something shine on the ground. It was the bird clippers, Beatrice left them. He grabbed them and put it in his pocket. Who knows what would happen. With that he walked into the forest. The same forest he would roam for years to come, and remained alone for 16 years.

16 years later.

That's when everything changed.

 **Author's Note**

 **Ugh, sorry guys, I know I said this chapter would be about Finn, but I came up with a slightly different idea, all will be revealed in time. The next chapter is when the adventure really begins, thank you for reading. BUY GOLD BYE.**


End file.
